Olympian Hunger Games
by Anna C. Poseidon
Summary: What happens when the gods go into the Hunger Games? Which Olympian will win? Or will it be a demigod? Read this story to find out.
1. The Reaping

**Note: Some of these characters may be out of character but this is only for funny purposes.**

The Olympian Hunger Games

" And the rules for the 100th Hunger Games Quarter Quell are: Each Olympian tribute shall choose one of his or her demigod children to go into the arena with them!" said President Clovis. Every Olympian god around the districts watched this on TV. Zeus, wearing rags, watched in his small home in district twelve while rain dripped through the roof on his head. Poseidon watched in district 4, in his fishing hut and wearing swimming shorts. Hades watched in district 1, sitting on a throne wearing long velvet robes, jewels encrusted in the walls of his palace.

Days pass

Hades' POV

Today was time for the Reaping. My district, district 1, was getting excited. I couldn't wait until the reaping. It was very likely that I would be chosen for tribute, because the only other immortals in my district are Iris and Ares.

I walked to the town square of district 1, where the Reaping would be held. I wore robes of deep blue today. The town square came into view. Then I rushed into the excited crowd. A man from the Capitol stood on a podium. He cleared his throat. " Ahem! It is now time for the Reaping!" He said. The crowd quieted. Then the man showed us the video about our history of war and all that. " And now, I shall pick out the names of the tributes!" the man recited. " Ladies first!" He picked out the only name in the girl's bowl of names. "The first tribute for District 1 is Iris! Please step forward young lady!" Iris walked up to the podium to stand next the man, muttering, "Young lady? How dare he! I am a goddess!" The man at the podium congratulated Iris and picked out the name from the boy's bowl. " The second tribute is… Hades! Congratulations!" I walked up to stand next to Iris. Ares scowled among the crowd.

Poseidon's POV

Today was the day after the Reaping. I had been chosen as tribute. I didn't know if I should be happy about this. I was excited, but nervous. The girl tribute had been Artemis. Now we were both deciding which of our children to bring with us. " I don't have any children! Does that mean I won't have to bring a mortal in with me?" Artemis asked a Peacekeeper hopefully. " You will have to choose one of your Hunters, Artemis." he replied solemnly. Artemis gasped and then decided to go to bed. I sighed. Tomorrow the tributes would go to the Capitol...

Zeus's POV

Yesterday had been the Reaping. Hera and I had been chosen as tributes. Neither of us were very happy. Hera had no children and therefore would have to choose another of my children as a tribute because we are husband and wife. This made me depressed. I had no children to spare. If me and Hera both brought one of my children, then even if I won the Hunger Games, I would have no children, and no wife. How embarrasing! Poseidon and Hades would tease me so much... Oh that's right. They would have to die too. So no teasing at least. I thought of that little brat Percy Jackson. I was so depressed I almost felt bad for him and ol' Fish-breath Poseidon. I wasn't even sure if Poseidon's Cyclops kids counted. Which meant bad news for Jackson. I sighed. What a lonely life I would have after this experience, if any life at all...

TO BE CONTINUED

**I will update as soon as possible but before I finish I need help from all you people reading this. Please PM or review me with what you think the Arena should be like! ( example, deserty, mountanous, a beach, ect) I will choose one winner.**


	2. The Capitol

Chapter 2: The Capitol

Hades' POV: As I sat on the train which was heading towards the Capitol, I thought about which of my kids to bring with me. Let's see, how many kids do I have again? I thought. Right. 2. So I could bring Hazel or Nico. Nico was just to cool to die. Personally I envy his awesome hair… That stylish son of mine. Where was I… Oh yeah. So anyway, I started thinking. Nico is just so damn cool, and Hazel really should've been dead a long time ago anyway, but then I thought, hey, if Nico dies, I'll get to see him more! Being the god of the dead and all… That would work out just fine. And if I could just get a closer look at that hair, I could even style my own to be just as cool! Man, I'm smart.

Poseidon's POV

As I sat on the train which was heading towards the Capitol, I thought about which of my kids to bring with me. Let's see, how many kids do I have again? I thought. Right. 1. So I have to bring Percy. Percy was just to cool to die. Personally I envy his awesome sword… That awesome son of mine. Where was I… Oh yeah. So anyway, I started thinking. Percy is just so damn cool, and since I have only one demigod kid, the Capitol gave me another choice of Tyson, but then I thought, hey, if Tyson dies, I'll lose about a thousand needed swords in my palace! Tyson being the chief of my forgery and all… I'd have to bring Percy. That would work out just fine. And if Percy died, I would take his sword and be just as cool! Man, I'm smart.

Zeus' POV

As I sat on the train which was heading towards the Capitol, I thought about which of my kids to bring with me. Let's see, how many kids do I have again? I thought. Right. 2. So I could bring Thalia or Jason. Jason was just to cool to die. Personally I envy his awesome wind powers 'cause mine kinda weakened when I joined district 12. Why did I do that again? Anyway… That windy son of mine. Where was I… Oh yeah. So anyway, I started thinking. Jason is just so damn cool, and Thalia really should've been dead a long time ago anyway, or she should be a tree at least… but then I thought, hey, if Jason dies, then I'll have the strongest wind powers again! Thalia being afraid of heights and all…That would work out just fine. And if I could just get a closer look at Jason's wind currents in the arena, I could even channel my own to be just as cool! Man, I'm smart.

Noone's POV

The tributes had arrived at the Capitol, and now it was time to choose their demigod children as tributes. Iris chose some random kid that no one knows about, and Hades chose Nico, Artemis had chosen Zoe, Poseidon chose Percy, Hera chose Thalia, and Zeus chose Jason. Nobody knows where the other districts' tributes went.

At last it was time for dinner. All the demigods sat quietly at the table shooting cold glares at their parents. The gods, however, were taking turns making toasts that almost all said something like, "may the best god win". And feasting like they had never eaten before. " You know it's possible that one of us demigods could win." Percy said flatly. Every demigod raised their head and waited for an answer from the gods. Poseidon chuckled. "Best of luck to you boy, but really. Be realistic." Hera shook her head as if it was a ridiculous thought. Hades sighed pitifully. "Don't get your hopes up, kid." And with that Percy got up and left to his room. "Well," started Artemis. "Tomorrow is a big day. I'm gonna get some sleep" she said, yawning and stretching.


	3. The Arena

**Before you read the story I have an important announcement to make:**

**Thanks to kal306 and rcecil7 for the awesome ideas for what the Arena should be like!**

Poseidon's POV

Today it was time for training. Me and Percy walked over to the knot tying section immediately. Percy still wasn't talking to me. "Is something wrong, boy?' I asked him, taking a break from tying my knot to rest my hand on his shoulder. Percy shook his head and we both continued to tie our knots. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zeus at the bow and arrow section. I turned to watch just as he let his arrow go. It hit smack dab in the middle of the target. Hades pushed Zeus out of the way and grabbed a bow. He let go of his arrow. It hit smack dab in the middle of one of the Capitol dude's chest. The dude fell to the ground. Artemis rushed over to him. She raised her head. "It's President Clovis!" She cried. Another capitol dude came along and declared himself President Beckendorf. He ordered that some guards throw President Clovis' body into the Arena.

Hades' POV

Things all went so fast, and suddenly me and Nico were racing across a path, the crowd going wild, in a glittering jeweled chariot. We were wearing long black velvet robes, and golden crowns, and we looked absolutely ridiculous. I waved to the audience. Nico sat down and twiddled his thumbs. The crowd went crazy, showering roses onto Nico, who brushed them off impatiently. Before now I had thought that I would win the Hunger Games for sure. But seeing the crowd ignore me gave me doubts. At this rate my son would get endless gifts in the Arena. Oh well. He would just have to be my first target.

When we were done riding our chariot, we got to watch the others. Poseidon and Percy came out, smiling to the crowd, a clear green wave encasing them in their aqua blue chariot. They were wearing blue swimming shorts and green Hawaiian shorts. Next it was Artemis and Zoe. They both stood in long white dresses, solemnly waving. Their chariot was shimmering silver, and looked like the moon. After that it was time for Hera and Thalia. They both wore pink tinged jackets, a black T-shirt, and jeans. Their chariot was purple. I guessed the outfit was Thalia's idea. Hera tried to keep on a smile for the audience but eventually gave up. She grumbled and sat down. Finally came Zeus and Jason. They wore simple gray pants and jacket, but electricity crackled through them. They waved and smiled in their smoky black chariot.

Zeus' POV

Finally we were going into the Arena. We all stood on our little platforms, waiting for the announcement that would tell us to start. The ground was encased in thick ice as far as I could see. Except for the huge mountain rising up into the distance to my right. And to my left stood a huge sand dune. Behind me there was a vast lake, and in front of me there was a large forest. In the sky there was what seemed like endless clouds. I focused onto the Cornucopia. President Beckendorf began to speak, his voice coming from who-knows-where. "And let the 100th Hunger Games begin!" I sprinted off my platform towards the Cornucopia. Everything went in slow-motion. I dodged an arrow from Nico, cart-wheeled to the pile of supplies and grabbed an arrow, a bag full of knives, a shield, a spear, a whip, a dagger, and a pair of scissors. I back-flipped onto the Cornucopia and took out my bow. BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! I shot arrow after arrow at my targets, dodging knives and kicking away spears. I hit my target every time, but for all my training, I always hit in either the leg, arm, or hand. Oh well. It wouldn't kill them, but it would slow them down. Anyway, as I admired my work, I felt a knife pierce my back. I fell to the ground, flat on my face.

Poseidon's POV

I saw my knife hit Zeus and watched him fall. I walked over to him. "MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cackled. I grabbed his bag of knives and walked away. I walked towards the mountain, knowing that people would expect me to go to the lake. I could see a few streams running down the mountain.

Finally I reached the summit of the mountain, right beside a fast-flowing river. I came just in time to see Artemis and Zoe. Zoe had fallen into the river. "Help me Lady Artemis!" she wailed. Artemis immediately came to her rescue. She pulled Zoe out of the water. I saw Zoe push Artemis' into the water. Artemis, oblivious to the fact that Zoe had pushed her, cried out for help. Zoe ran away down the mountain. I watched Artemis flow down the river. I decided to speed things up. I made the river flow so fast the Artemis was falling down the side of the mountain in seconds. _Well_, I thought, and clapped my hands, _Time to make camp!"_

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Also, I have a contest for you reviewers. 2, actually. #1: Who is the sea god's son's girlfriend's mother's dad's son's demigod sister? The winner(s) will get a shout-out in the next chapter. #2: What funny situation should happen next? (It can involve any of the big three and any other gods or goddesses you can think of, or any of the demigod tributes, or your own character.) Please PM or review with your answer! The winner(s) will get a shout-out in the next chapter.**


	4. The First Day

**here is a shout-out to the nice people who did my contest! Silver Artemis Moon! Eshmesh! Apollo's Child! FalknerBlue! MrsRuthMellark! DarylDixon'sgirl1985! Thanks guys!**

Zeus' POV

I trekked through the desert, knowing that I could easily use my wind powers to make a sandstorm if needed. The only problem was water. After two long hours of walking, I saw in the distance what seemed like a hazy oasis. I saw a clear blue lake, shaded by tall palm trees, with beautiful Pegasi taking a drink. I ran towards it, overjoyed. I was so close I could almost taste the lovely water, dripping down my throat and making me strong. For once I actually appreciated my brother Poseidon's power. I threw myself down on the sand beside the lake, and suddenly it disappeared. Palm trees, lake, everything. I tried to cry but no tears came. I propped myself up beside a palm tree and attempted to sob. Then I heard a gleeful cry and saw Nico throw himself on the sand right where I had. Then he looked at his hands, seeing that they were dry. He looked around.

"Where did it go?"

I replied. "It was a mirage."

Nico spun around.

"Oh well. I wasn't that thirsty anyway. It's only been two hours after all. Besides, I've still got a bit of water left."

He took a canteen out of his bag and took a swig. I stared longingly. I narrowed my eyes and made a mini sand tornado appear and charge at Nico. He was caught in the middle of it. I stared. The tornado was so small that Nico was too heavy for it to pick up. Instead he stood inside it, watching the swirling sand. He raised an eyebrow. I summoned more and more wind, which finally threw Nico off his feet. He flailed his arms. "Put me down!" he hollered. "No way! This is a game to the death, my dear nephew!" Suddenly the winds dropped and Nico fell to the ground, bruised and scratched, but nothing serious. I tried to make more wind, but only one light breeze came along. Nico jumped to his feet and put a knife to my throat. I saw my life flash before my eyes, Nico smiling as he prepared to apply the death blow, felt the sand between my toes, and I even saw the mirage oasis. I felt life slipping away. 'I-I can't summon any more wind!' I said weakly. Nico frowned for a moment. Then he burst out laughing, dropping the knife beside him. He rolled on the sand, clutching his stomach. Finally he crawled towards me, face red, struggling to keep a straight face.

I gratefully looked around. I was alive! Me and Nico patted each other on the back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small figure on the tip of the far off mountain. I turned to look. The figure was waving its arms. Then I heard a yodel. I looked at Nico, rolling my eyes. "Look at that guy. Embarrassing himself like that. I pity whoever came in here with him." That's when I saw the distinct features of Jason. "I do not know him. I do not know him." I muttered. "Hey, Uncle, isn't that Jason?" Nico asked. I turned. "No! Of course not!" I stabbed Nico with his own knife quickly. "Never let your guard down kid." I said coolly. I turned and walked away. Then I felt a heavy weight hit me in the head and I fell.

Thalia's POV

I walked through the woods. I was completely stocked up on food, water, and weapons. It was dusk. I found a large tree and decided that would be my hideout. I confidently walked up to the tree. I grabbed the trunk and attempted to step up. I fell on my butt. This wasn't gonna be easy. I concentrated on a thick branch about three feet up the trunk. I stepped onto it. I took a deep breath. I pulled my self up to the second branch. I slipped and fell back to the first branch. Panting, I stepped up to the second and third branches. Just 8 more to go.

After many slips, falls, and scrapes, I finally reached the perfect branch to sleep on. Then I realized that I was mortally afraid of heights and would never be able to go to sleep. Damn. I looked down. I would never be able to get down now. It was dark. I felt sick and dizzy. I started to sweat. I tried to get comfortable.

I heard a cannon. Then the show of dead people began. Only one. A picture of Nico flared in the sky. I sighed. I was in for a long night.

**Ok! Thanks for reading Please don't forget to review! And review or PM me with your answer to this contest for a shout-out in the next chapter! Contest: Which minor god in Greek mythology has a name which means "cut-up"? Hint: This is not said in any Percy Jackson or HOO books! Hopefully you people know your stuff about minor gods.**


	5. The Second Day

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm glad you liked my last chapter, for those of you who reviewed, and here are the winners for the last chapter's contest! Kal306! Apollo's Child! EshMsh! The answer was Ascelpius! The winners are amazing! So, on with the fifth and awesome chapter of the story:**

Zoe's POV

I slid across the icy terrain in the middle of the Arena. I saw a figure which I recognized as Zeus crawling on top of the far off sand dune and wondered how he survived being stabbed at the Cornucopia. I decided to head for the lake. It was a long ways away but I should reach it before nightfall. I ate a cracker and thought of Lady Artemis. Funny, apparently only Nico had died last night, but last I had seen, Artemis was tumbling through the mountain river. Hmm. I started to shiver. The clouds above had stopped being a loose scramble of fluff and turned into a solid mass of thick, gray cloud above me. It wasn't long before it started to rain. My teeth started to chatter but I continued on. There was no place to shelter here, anyway. After a few minutes, snow had started to fall. It steadily got thicker and thicker until I could hardly see my hand in front of my face. The wind lashed at my face and my lips turned blue with cold. I trekked on, unphased. Torrents of water dropped alongside the snow, but still I pushed on. After half an hour a tornado had joined the ruckus. I walked forward confidently. I saw nothing in front of me. My entire body was numb. Chunks of ice fell from the sky. One piece hit me on the head. It bounced off harmlessly. It seemed as though the Gamemakers were getting desperate.

"Gods, it's raining cats and dogs out here!" I said. I meant it. A fat little bulldog dropped to the ground and started to tear at my pants with its teeth. A Himalayan kitten pounced on my neck. All kinds of cats and dogs fell from the sky and started attacking me. I jogged through the blizzard.

"The hail is the size of golf balls!" I remarked. The hail really was golf balls. A dozen or so golf balls hit me in the head but I ignored it. Finally the Gamemakers gave up and made the sky clear again. The animals left. The tornado dispersed. I could see the lake now. I started to sprint. Suddenly I slipped on the ice and fell. I lay there, encased in ice. That's how deep I crunched through the ground.

(3rd person)

From the sky a lonely-looking package drifted towards the earth, attached to a bright blue parachute. The package landed right in front of Zoe's outstretched arm. The package read, "Band aids"

Poseidon's POV

I sat in my makeshift camp, eating some berries. Yes, I had tons of fish right here in the stream, but I refused to hunt my fishy-friends. I took a look in the river at my reflection. My face was covered in red berry juice. I burped. _Hey_, I thought suddenly,_ I wonder if these berries are edible?_ Before I had a chance to ponder this, however, I heard a loud cannon being shot. "Another one down" I whispered. I wondered who it was that had died. Suddenly I felt a little woozy. I swayed back over to my tent-ish thing made out of sticks. I started to see things. Nico, who I knew had died yesterday, shimmered into existence right before my eyes. He was wearing a button-down shirt that really didn't suit him, some overalls, and a floppy sun hat. He was carrying a flamingo garden thingy. No, it was a firefighters hat. No, it was a rake. Nico smiled at me. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. Then he disappeared. I rubbed my cheek. This was weird. Then, all my fishy-friends literally swam before my eyes. Then I noticed that each one was a fishy-friend that had been killed my seafood restaurants and old fishermen. I recognized them all. I started tearing up.

"Mina? Ralph? Salt ? Fin? Nemo? Dory? Jaws? Atlantis? Mr. Bubbles? Mrs. Bubbles? Murphy? Mr. Bigglesworth? Pacific? Popsicle? Quazymoto? Squirt? Squishy? Sushi? Uncle Fred? Vern? Victoria?"

Each fish waggled it's fins appreciatively. I burst into tears. I lunged forward to hug each and every dearly departed fish, but they disappeared. I sat hopelessly in my tent , seeing strange things from spiders on my nose to Harry Potter shaking hands with Voldemort. At that point I tried to get their autographs, but they ignored me. Finally the hallucinations stopped. Then a tracker jacker got into my tent and stung me four times. I groaned as the faint outline of Nico's overalls returned.

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! If you liked my story so far, then please if you have time go to the Artemis' Hunters profile and vote for me as the best author on our poll! It would be a big help! Thanks and here's this chapter's contest! The prize is yet another shout-out. Contest: The people who made the first Percy Jackson movie also made another series of movies. Was it:**

**The Twilight series**

**The Lord of the Rings series**

**The Harry Potter series**

**The Pirates of the Caribbean series**

**The Star Wars series**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	6. The Careers

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers! The correct answer to my contest is… Harry Potter! Here's a shout-out to the people who got it right: Apollo's Child! Thalicolover123! EshMsh! Freckle-el-Gecko! If I forgot anyone please PM me and I'll change it.**

Hera's POV

I trudged through the marshy lake area, looking for a place to shelter. That's when I noticed that Hades was also trudging through the muck towards me. I raised my blade defensively, but Hades only raised his hands and looked at me cautiously.

"What do you want?" I asked hesitantly.

"I want to form a Career pack… I was thinking you and Zeus…" He answered, but his voice cracked. He obviously hadn't had water for a while. He burst into a fit of coughing, doubling over and leaning against a stick that was protruding out of the mud. I carefully helped him over to the lake's edge, and took out my empty canteen. I tried to get some water into it, but when my hand touched the water, a bony arm grabbed me around the wrist immediately.

"Holy #$ %! It's the Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince all over again!" I exclaimed (**If you haven't read Harry Potter, this paragraph will have no meaning to you. Feel free to skip it). **The Inferi tried to pull me under, I struggled but I couldn't get away. Suddenly an arrow sprouted out of the Inferi's arm. It's grasp loosened and I pulled free, shaking. I looked up and saw Zeus standing over me, smiling.

Hades' POV

"Thank gods you're here, Zeus. But How will we ever get water now?" Said Hera gratefully, but shaking with fright. I raised an eyebrow and took out my water bottle from my bag, took a swig, and offered some to the others. Hera looked at me, horrified. "You had water all this time?!"

"That I did, my dear Hera, that I did." I answered cheerfully.

Percy's POV

As nighttime fell, I saw the faces of those who had died. Zoe. So two demigods/Hunters down. I realized we needed to start picking off these gods, and fast.**(If you haven't played the Legend of Zelda, this part has no meaning to you. Feel free to skip it)** I took out my handy Legend of Zelda pipes and played The Song of the Birds, but changed it a little to make it the Song of the Demigods. I saw Thalia rush out of the forest, and Jason hurry over the mountain. In a few seconds, they stood at my feet. "Welcome, friends!" I cackled evilly. "It is time we take down those Olympians once and for all…." Thalia and Jason looked at me like I was insane. "What?" I asked, puzzled.

**Thanks for reading this chapter, Please don't forget to review, and if you like my stories, please go to the Artemis' Hunters profile and vote for me on the poll! Thanks. And now for this chapter's contest:**

**Who was the first god that Percy ever met?**

**Poseidon**

**Hades**

**Dionysus**

**Artemis**

**Aphrodite**

**Athena**

**The winners of this get a shout-out in the next chapter!**


End file.
